


Inspire

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [24]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: During Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, M/M, POV Will Graham, Rough Sex, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Will can figure it out as soon as Margot slips off her green, silk blouse — she's notintohim.





	Inspire

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember if Margot met Alana before this part but you know what MY CITY NOW AND THEY DID AND I LOVE MURDER WIVES,,,,, SO EFFING MUCH,,,,,,,, I wish the Murder Husbands and Murder Wives could be friends but we need another season to actually know! AAAH! Well I hope you guys enjoyed the read and anyone still hoping like hell we could another season or movie for them? I need it. Any thoughts/comments are so welcomed!

 

024\. Inspire

*

Will can figure it out as soon as Margot slips off her green, silk blouse — she's not _into_ him. She doesn't want him _getting off_ and that's the part that leaves Will questioning her reasoning.

Then why the visitation to his home and the sex? A distraction? Is she trying to gain information?

He's not gonna pretend to understand _or_ care, undoing her bra, feeling Margot creep her hands down to Will's trousers so-slowly, cupping his ass and squeezing down. A lazy, halfhearted smile appears on Margot's thin, balm-soft lips. He inclines his head, allowing Margot to fiercely kiss him, pull open his flannel and inspect all of his scars with idle intent. Will's scars matter as much to her as _sex_.

Margot drops his panties in the hallway to Will's bedroom, giving him a pseudo-coy look over her shoulder, like it's a secretive invitation. She is a magnolia white in the beams of light peeking through the shutters. A pale and shimmering moon washes over Margot's own trauma-aligned scars.

She saddles herself over Will's lap, tentative before finally reaching for the lubricant. Will helps, murmuring out her name, giving a featureless smile when Margot's bottle-green eyes concentrate on him.

He is not going to judge her for this.

And there's no seeing him when Margot grinds — _dark waves, bright red lips, Alana's vulva gently massaged by Margot's eager fingertips, as both women laugh and roll in the sheets_ — and he shuts his eyes — _Will's hand grasps with bruising force against Hannibal's neck, and they shudder and brush their blood-dribbling lips together, Hannibal's pocket-knife resting over Will's stubble_ —

Will jolts upright, snore-sniffling, discovering his bed empty. His naked body aching from the rough session. Margot's nail-marks gleaming shiny pink against Will's flesh.

Must have gotten what she wanted.

*

 


End file.
